¿Cabe Sōsuke en un vestido de maid?
by MoonyStark
Summary: Es el primer festival de Samezuka al que los chicos van tras haberse graduado. Nagisa encontrará el momento perfecto para llevar a cabo un plan que siempre ha querido realizar, y Sōsuke será su víctima. Ríndete ante tu destino, Sōsuke.


_Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni_

 _Este fanfiction participa en el Reto: ¡Celebremos un festival! perteneciente al Foro Iwatobi swim Club._

 **¿Cabe Sōsuke en un vestido de _maid_?**

La dulce vida de la universidad. Sin horarios, sin reglas, sin padres. Sōsuke se levantó del sofá de su pequeño piso en ropa interior, caminó con pereza hasta la nevera y bebió directamente de la botella de leche. Dio gracias a quien fuese que tuvo la idea de las universidades y también a quien decidió que ese maravilloso período durase cuatro largos años.

Y sin embargo, uno _siempre_ tiene responsabilidades que atender, aunque no fuesen familiares.

Con un resoplido que no auguraba nada bueno para la siguiente persona que tuviese que hablar con él, Sōsuke miró la hora en su teléfono móvil. Rin se lo había dejado muy claro: "llama a Ai hoy o no pasaré ni a verte cuando vaya a Japón". Podía intentar hacerse el tipo duro, pero la verdad era que echaba de menos a su mejor amigo y hacía casi medio año que no lo veía más que a través de una pantalla pixelada, y siempre durante un muy corto período de tiempo.

Así que maldiciendo que algunos de sus amigos siguiesen en el instituto —y Momo aún estaría un año más, lo que era un dolor en el trasero—, Sōsuke cogió el teléfono y buscó en la agenda en número de Samezuka. Pidió que llamasen a Aiichirō Nitori y esperó.

Su antiguo compañero de equipo tardó diez minutos en ponerse al teléfono y saludarlo con alegría. Dicha alegría se convirtió en efusividad cuando le dio la noticia, y Sōsuke dejó de maldecir por tener que ir al festival de Samezuka al escuchar la felicidad de Ai al otro lado de la línea.

Hasta que tuvo que _ponerse ropa_ para ir. Se vivía muy bien en calzoncillos.

Pero allí estaba, frente a la puerta de la que había sido su preparatoria durante un año, esperando que un bien ataviado Momo saliese a recibirlo o ver algún muy pequeño camarero entre el mar de gente. Aiichirō había crecido, pero seguía siendo bajito.

—¡Sōsuke! —Sin embargo, la voz que lo llamó llegó desde su espalda. Sōsuke se giró a tiempo de ver a Makoto Tachibana pararse frente a él con su habitual sonrisa amable—. Tiempo sin vernos.

Makoto y Haruka estudiaban en Tokio y Sōsuke finalmente se había ido a Kioto, por lo que llevaba más de un año sin ver a ninguno de los dos. Tampoco hablaban de manera frecuente, más que por conversaciones grupales con Rin a través de Skype y algún que otro mensaje suelto en el grupo de Whatsapp que Nagisa se había negado a dejar que cayese en el olvido tras la marcha de los más mayores. Makoto había perdido parte del moreno que sin poder evitarlo se cogía al vivir en Iwatobi, pero estaba más ancho de espaldas y, si Sōsuke no se equivocaba, algo más alto. La distancia entre ellos no había variado, pero él mismo había crecido un par de centímetros.

—Hola —saludó seco. A Makoto no pareció molestarle—. ¿Y Haru? —preguntó, extrañado de que no estuviese junto a él.

—Recogiendo a Rin —respondió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo—. ¿Creías que no iba a venir?

No. O sí. Sōsuke nunca había terminado de comprender por completo cómo funcionaba el cerebro de Haruka. Finalmente optó por encogerse de hombros, a lo que Makoto frunció el ceño y rió a la vez.

Pensándolo bien, tampoco entendía a Tachibana.

—¿Entramos? —preguntó Makoto, señalando con la cabeza el recinto—. Nagisa y Rei ya están dentro, y Haru y Rin aún tardarán un poco.

Sōsuke asintió, aunque Makoto no esperó su contestación para empezar a andar. En la entrada les dieron el folleto con todas las actividades de ese año y publicidad de la Academia y tras pasar la puerta principal a un lado y a otro empezaron a sucederse puestos de comida. Samezuka era una academia de hombres, por lo que los puestos que en los festivales de Iwatobi abundaban como los de accesorios hechos a mano no existían. Era, eso sí, el mejor lugar para comer durante ese día.

Makoto se encaminó directamente al aula donde el club de natación exponía su Maid Café del Infierno. Sōsuke no podía nunca dejar de arrepentirse de no haber visto a Rin con ese ridículo vestido. Haruka a menudo pensaba lo mismo y era uno de los pocos puntos en los que ambos coincidían totalmente. Aunque Sōsuke tenía sus dudas sobre las puras intenciones irrisorias de Haru para ver a Rin así vestido, pero eso era algo que nunca le diría en voz alta. Habían aparcado sus diferencias, pero no había tanta confianza.

—¡Mako-cha~n!

El grito estridente de Nagisa antes de lanzarse a abrazar a un Makoto que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos atrajo la atención de varias personas alrededor. Rei estaba con él y Gō se les había unido en algún punto entre que Makoto se había enterado de que Nagisa y Rei estaban dentro y ese preciso instante. Fue la primera en verlo y también la primera en lanzarse a sus brazos. Sōsuke le correspondió el abrazo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Pero toda la atención que pudo haber recaído en él después de que Gō evidenciase su presencia se evaporó cuando Rin y Haru aparecieron por la puerta. Sōsuke estaba seguro de que habían visto a Rin más que a él, pero el hecho de que estuviese en Australia parecía acentuar lo mucho que todos lo echaban de menos. Él no se sentía la excepción.

Cuando Rin lo abrazó estaba llorando. Sōsuke no recordaba bienvenida o despedida en la que la cara de Rin no estuviese mojada.

—Llorón —acusó extendiendo su sonrisa.

Rin le dio una patada en la pierna y luego rió, haciendo de su cara un contraste extraño.

Y el momento emotivo llegó a su fin.

—¡Momo-chan, sírvenos! —gritó Nagisa sin vergüenza ninguna.

Momotarō, vestido por segundo año con el traje propio de una maid, se acercó con mucho menos pudor que el festival anterior hasta su mesa. Al parecer, había descubierto que a las chicas el Maid Café del Infierno les parecía "mono" y "gracioso" y cuando les decía que él lo hacía "con mucho gusto" ellas se reían. Aunque su obsesión por Gō no había cambiado. Sōsuke compadecía a la que consideraba como su propia hermana.

Tras una amena hora y media de cháchara con los de Iwatobi, Momotarō y Ai se vieron liberados de sus deberes como anfitriones y pudieron cambiarse de ropa para colocarse algo más cómodo. El grupo al completo decidió dar una vuelta por Samezuka y probar otros puestos. A Sōsuke seguía pareciéndole increíble cómo Nagisa podía probar cada cosa que estaba a su alcance. Dejaba de darle curiosidad la capacidad de su estómago para empezar a preguntarse por la de su bolsillo. ¿De dónde sacaba todo ese dinero?

—¿Sabéis lo que les encantaría a las chicas? —gritó Momo emocionado. La cara de miedo de Sōsuke no fue la única—. ¡Que los cuatro nos vistiésemos de maid a la vez!

—Ni de coña —se negó en rotundo Rin antes de que él tuviese oportunidad de decir nada—. No me vuelvo a poner _eso_ en la vida.

Luego le dio un golpe en el brazo a Haruka, posiblemente por el puchero decepcionado que éste acababa de hacer.

—¡Pero qué importa! —siguió Momo con su emoción—. Todos lo hemos hecho ya. No pasa nada.

—No~ —la voz más infantil del grupo se alzó por encima de todas las demás—. Sou-chan no.

Toda la inocencia que albergaba aquella frase escondía algo maquiavélico. Nagisa _era_ maquiavélico. _Le gustaba_ ser maquiavélico. Y no desperdiciaba una ocasión tan perfecta como aquella para llevar a cabo uno de los más maquiavélicos planes que había rondado su cabeza desde hacía años.

Lo había llegado a dar por perdido. Ahora había renacido de sus cenizas cual fénix.

Y Sōsuke se temía lo peor. Con razón.

—Ni lo penséis. —Las sonrisas que se extendieron por los rostros de Rin y Haruka le hicieron temblar. Haru no sonreía. Al menos no en su presencia—. Jamás.

Y, como un director de orquesta, Nagisa sonrió al fondo del grupo y alzó las manos:

—Escapa si puedes.

Sōsuke no se paró a pensar en su mala orientación. No se paró a pensar en nada que no fuese huir de los descerebrados amigos que lo perseguían con la intención de embutir su fornido cuerpo en un traje diseñado para una mujer.

Se mirase como se mirase, aquello no podía acabar bien.

Todos allí eran deportistas, pero Sōsuke era el más alto y eso le daba ventaja. Nagisa, Ai y Momo se quedaron atrás los primeros, Haruka ni siquiera había empezado a perseguirlo —algo que, en otro momento, le agradecería— y Rin y Makoto fueron los siguientes. Mientras recordaba que Rei había estado en el equipo de atletismo antes de unirse al de natación lo maldijo por lo bajo, pero al final consiguió darle esquinazo.

Cuando levantó la vista no sabía dónde estaba. En algún punto detrás de los dormitorios, quizás. Desde allí no era capaz de ver nada más que algunas casas lejanas y las blancas paredes del edificio de Samezuka contra el que se dejó caer. Podía descansar hasta que lo encontrasen y entonces salir corriendo otra vez, hacia la estación de tren, para no volver jamás.

Se acordó de toda la familia de Nagisa. Pero, en realidad, si aguantaba hasta el final del festival podrían ir todos a algún otro sitio sin que nadie saliese herido o travestido. Su reloj marcaba que faltaba una hora y media para eso; una hora y media de escondite.

No llegó a dar un paso.

Le calló del cielo, siguió insistiendo en eso incluso cuando Nagisa aseguró que había saltado desde su lado. En una situación normal Sōsuke podría habérselo quitado de encima con relativa facilidad, pero _algo_ que más tarde identificaría como Rin se había enganchado a su pierna derecha, Momo a la izquierda y Rei lo sujetaba de un brazo. Tenía fuerza, pero no tanta. Un par de metros más allá, Haruka sonreía con satisfacción.

Sōsuke no sabía si era por la expectativa de verlo vestido de mujer o por la esperanza de ver a Rin. Y no sabía qué prefería de entre esas dos opciones, tampoco.

—No podéis obligarme —gruñó, intentando sacudirse a sus compañeros de encima.

—Sí podemos, pero seguramente prefieres que no lo hagamos —amenazó Rin.

El forcejeo terminó con Sōsuke en el suelo aplastando parcialmente a Rin con una de sus piernas, quien se quejó más alto de lo que tocaba, y a Momo con la otra. Rei había conseguido escapar antes de que su peso recayese sobre él también y decía lo poco hermosa que era la estampa que conformaban los tres chicos tirados en el suelo.

—Tú también tendrás que ponértelo —le recordó Sōsuke a Rin. Como última opción, si ambos se resistían no habría más que hablar.

—Lo haré _sólo_ por verte a ti.

La sonrisa de Haruka brilló por detrás de Rin.

—Tú lo que quieres es que Nanase te folle con el vestido.

Rin se puso tan rojo que su cara llegó a confundirse con su pelo. Apartó a Momotarō de en medio para poder pegar a Sōsuke con libertad, lo que resultó en varios minutos más de enredos y golpes hasta que se cansaron. Sōsuke sentía un dolor agudo en la cabeza y en el hombro, pero se forzó por ocultarlo.

—¡Será divertido, Yamazaki-senpai! —intentó animar Ai, quien no parecía tampoco a disgusto con la idea.

Sōsuke los entendía. A pesar de que su capacidad de empatía era muy limitada, entendía que ellos habían estado dos años o tres en Samezuka y en el equipo de natación y eso era algo normal para ellos. Sōsuke no había tenido reparo para cocinar en el Café el año anterior, porque por muy uniformado que lo pusieron no dio la cara al público en ningún momento.

Estaba firmemente convencido de que él sí hubiese dejado el club con tal de no vestirse de maid, no como había hecho Rin. Pero...

—Se quedará únicamente entre nosotros —amenazó. El resto asintió con grandes sonrisas y Sōsuke se lamentó en ese preciso instante de haber aceptado.

—¡Genial! Ai-chan, llévame a los vestuarios.

A Sōsuke no se le olvidaba que aquél pequeño demonio rubio era el culpable de toda aquella situación. Suspiró. "No importa", se repitió, "será un momento, todos nos reiremos y quedará como una anécdota para la posteridad". Lo peor que podía pasar era que Nagisa quisiera sacar una foto —que _seguro_ que quería—. Intentó tranquilizarse. Su seriedad al cubo de la basura por el resto de su vida, pero no pasaba nada si quedaba todo entre ellos. Por mucho que le molestase que Nanase lo viese así.

Pero Haru parecía mucho más pendiente de Rin, así que quizás al final no todo resultaba un desastre. Nagisa y Aiichirō se adelantaron y los alcanzaron con los trajes en la mano antes de que llegasen al café. Iban en largas bolsas negras para ropa, por lo que ninguna persona que pasaba por su lado podía saber lo que había debajo. Bajo el animado mandato del rubio —quien se conocía las instalaciones mejor que el propio Sōsuke— llegaron a los baños del club de natación. Estaban completamente vacíos en ese momento y no habían sido utilizados en todo el día.

—Este para ti, este para ti... —dijo Nagisa mientras repartía los vestidos—. Ahora os metéis en el baño, os cambiáis, ¡y salís a la vez!

Estaba tan emocionado que Sōsuke pensó que se había cogido uno para él —o quizás para todo Iwatobi—, pero no hubo tanta suerte. Los cuatro chicos y una Gō muy ofendida por no poder entrar en los aseos masculinos, los esperaron fuera. Sōsuke bufó por última vez en la tarde —¡ _já!_ — y entró en el aseo.

El vestido era de su talla, sí, pero le quedaba fatal, porque _no había forma humana_ de que a él le quedase bien un vestido de mujer. Rin aún tenía unas piernas estilizadas, y Ai y Momo eran delgados, pero su robusta constitución quedaba ridícula en ese vestido de volantes.

No quiso mirarse más. Centró sus ojos en la puerta y se preparó para abrir cuando Nagisa diese la orden.

—¡YA!

Los flashes lo atacaron antes de que pudiese enfocar la vista en algo. Por un momento temió que hubiesen llamado a más gente y todo el mundo estuviese haciendo fotos, pero sólo eran las luces de los teléfonos de Nagisa y Haruka. Sōsuke estaba seguro de que Haru había aprendido a utilizar la cámara en esos diez minutos que habían tenido para cambiarse.

Pero algo en la decepción que cubrió el rostro de Haruka le hizo mirar a los lados. Rin, Ai e incluso Momo estaban vestidos con adecuados y entallados trajes de camarero. Él era el único que llevaba falda.

Nagisa no era una persona normal, y como persona no-normal que era, en vez de temer la nube negra de odio en la que se había convertido Sōsuke, empezó a reír por todo lo alto.

—¡Mira, Sō-chan! —gritó, enseñándole la pantalla del móvil, en la que salía él en _todo su esplendor_.

—¡Nagisa!

Su venganza, su dulce venganza, se vio truncada por sus compañeros de equipo, quienes lo retuvieron y posaron con sonrisas enormes para una foto en la que Sōsuke salía de todo menos favorecido.

Cuando consiguió liberarse de ellos y volver a ponerse su ropa se fue indignado de los vestuarios. La risa de Rin todavía resonaba allí, junto con la de Nagisa y la de Makoto, quien intentaba no reír por respeto pero no podía evitarlo. Sōsuke salió del edificio que albergaba la piscina con el ceño fruncido. Muy en el fondo sabía que dentro de un tiempo se reiría de aquello, pero en ese momento todo lo que quería era matarlos a todos. Lenta, muy lentamente.

—Sōsuke.

No se habría parado de ser otra voz, pero que Haru fuese a por él, dejando a los demás —a Rin— atrás para hablarle era, cuanto menos, raro. Llevaba colgada del brazo una de las bolsas negras en las que iban los trajes del Café. Sōsuke frunció el ceño al verla.

—¿Qué quieres?

Haru se acercó unos pasos más y retiró la cobertura. Era un vestido, pero no el suyo. El que Nanase sujetaba era algo más corto y estrecho, y le quedaría perfecto a...

Por primera vez en horas, Sōsuke sonrió.

—¿Quieres vengarte de Rin? —preguntó Haruka con una minúscula sonrisa.

A esas alturas a Sōsuke ya le daba igual lo que Haru quisiese hacerle a Rin con el vestido. Sí, quería vengarse. Y sí, iba a hacerlo. Él no sería el único en vestir aquello quedando en ridículo delante de todo el mundo.

Aunque, posiblemente, fuese el único que no acabaría disfrutándolo.

* * *

Me ha sido **imposible** no meter el HaruRin por medio. A las que no le guste, lo siento de verdad, pero intenté quitarlo y el fic se me caía por sí solo.

¡Manitas arriba para ver la segunda parte en la que Sō-chan es vengado por un Haru que **para nada** tiene raras intenciones con Rin!

 _*Ignora completamente que FF no tiene manitas arriba y sigue sonriendo*._


End file.
